ohffandomcom-20200214-history
This
22:19 <+DirtyBubble> No matter! 22:19 <@cameramOn> um 22:19 <+Twinkle|> And said that when the fire is burning bright. 22:19 <+DirtyBubble> I shall sud up the puzzle pieces! 22:19 <+SquirrelGirl> (Can it at least be something fair like) 22:19 <+Twinkle|> And still we act like everything is alright. 22:19 <+DirtyBubble> Squirrel is out! I win! 22:19 <+SquirrelGirl> (I suck but still I'd apprecite it :) ) 22:19 <+Twinkle|> He said to forget about friendship and destroy the enemy for my enemies are just as close to my soul. 22:19 <@jeffprObst> . 22:19 <@jeffprObst> okay 22:19 <+Wentworthless> yes 22:19 <@jeffprObst> We'll just do it like in Bali! 22:19 <+Twinkle|> However, this advice is impure. 22:20 <+Wentworthless> (ptsd) 22:20 <+Twinkle|> For Twinkle the Marvel Horse must always trust his friend. 22:20 <@jeffprObst> On my go, you will say THIS: 22:20 <@jeffprObst> * adds coconut oil * 22:20 <@jeffprObst> * applies leaves * 22:20 <@jeffprObst> * blows on * 22:20 <@jeffprObst> * sees spark * 22:20 <@jeffprObst> * makes fire * 22:20 <@jeffprObst> * burns through rope * 22:20 <+Timebob> EXCUSE ME! 22:20 <@jeffprObst> First person to do that stays alive. Simple? 22:20 <+Timebob> Probst 22:20 <+connor__> wow 22:20 <+igorkorotayev> yes 22:20 <+SquirrelGirl> * adds coconut oil * 22:20 <+Timebob> can I switch out RI-style to play for Squirrel, my love? <3 22:20 <@jeffprObst> 1 second. 22:21 <+SquirrelGirl> LET HIM!!!! 22:21 <@jeffprObst> uh 22:21 <+SquirrelGirl> :) 22:21 <@jeffprObst> No you cannot switch 22:21 <+Timebob> ... 22:21 <+Timebob> :( 22:21 <@jeffprObst> 1 sec 22:21 <+Timebob> GOOD LUCK MY ONE TRUE LOVE. :'( 22:21 <+Timebob> and burn in hell bubble 22:21 <@jeffprObst> (can someone record the Machiques & La Esmarelda Tribe camps please) 22:21 <@jeffprObst> ( i left on the other account ) 22:21 <@jeffprObst> (and post it on ohf wiki or something) 22:21 <@jeffprObst> . 22:21 <+DirtyBubble> I DO NOT HAVE HANDS! 22:22 <@jeffprObst> . 22:22 <@jeffprObst> can you guys see this sorry lmao webchat is stupid 22:22 <+Wentworthless> yes 22:22 <+Timebob> Yes 22:23 <@jeffprObst> Okay 22:23 <@jeffprObst> DIrtyBubble is having problems with his screen, so 1 sec please 22:23 SquirrelGirl 62eb7a9b@gateway/web/freenode/ip.98.235.122.155 22:23 realname : 98.235.122.155 - http://webchat.freenode.net 22:23 channels : +#OvivorVenezuela 22:23 server : herbert.freenode.net DE 22:23 idle : 0 days 0 hours 2 minutes 19 seconds Fri Jul 10 22:07:53 2015 22:23 End of WHOIS 22:23 cameramOn 18babb96@gateway/web/freenode/ip.24.186.187.150 has quit timeout: 246 seconds 22:23 <+Twinkle|> (it's too dirty) 22:23 cameramOn 18babb96@gateway/web/freenode/ip.24.186.187.150 has joined #OvivorVenezuela 22:24 yay it worked! 22:24 <@jeffprObst> DirtyBubble is coming back. 22:24 <@jeffprObst> - waits patiently - 22:24 <@jeffprObst> so how is the weather every1 22:24 <+SquirrelGirl> How can he do it WITHOUT hands... -_- 22:24 <+Timebob> *throws up* 22:24 <+connor__> good i guess 22:25 <+Timebob> I'm so nervous for my baby. 22:25 <+Timebob> :( 22:25 <@jeffprObst> me as well 22:25 <+KayleighKurt> The weather is wonderful, thanks to YOU, Jeff. :) 22:25 TheDirtyBubble_ 457aac8a@gateway/web/freenode/ip.69.122.172.138 has joined #OvivorVenezuela 22:25 I LIVE! 22:25 <@jeffprObst> okay. 22:25 <@jeffprObst> Are you ready? 22:25 <+Twinkle|> Again those without THUMBS have been ridiculed. 22:25 <@jeffprObst> REMEMBER THIS IS WHAT YOU NEED TO POST: 22:25 TheDirtyBubble_ has changed nick to DirtyBubble| 22:25 <+Timebob> *rolls eyes* 22:25 <+Timebob> GREAT. HE'S BACK FROM THE DEAD TO HAUNT ME. 22:25 HISS 22:25 <+SquirrelGirl> HOW CAN HE DO IT WITHOUT HANDS? <_< 22:25 <@jeffprObst> adds coconut oil, applies leaves, blows on, sees spark, makes fire, burns through rope 22:25 <@jeffprObst> READY? 22:25 <@jeffprObst> 3. 22:25 <@jeffprObst> 2. 22:25 <@jeffprObst> 1. 22:25 WAIT 22:25 <@jeffprObst> . 22:25 <@jeffprObst> . 22:25 <@jeffprObst> . 22:25 <@jeffprObst> ? 22:25 <+Timebob> GOOOOOO SQUIRREL! 22:25 Go. 22:25 <+SquirrelGirl> *adds coconut oil* 22:25 <+SquirrelGirl> * applies leaves * 22:25 <@jeffprObst> stop 22:25 <@jeffprObst> . 22:26 <@jeffprObst> 3, 2, 1 22:26 <@jeffprObst> GO 22:26 *adds coconut oil* 22:26 <+SquirrelGirl> *adds coconut oil* 22:26 *applies leaves* 22:26 <+SquirrelGirl> * applies leaves * 22:26 *blows on* 22:26 *sees spark* 22:26 <+SquirrelGirl> *blows on* 22:26 *makes fire* 22:26 <+SquirrelGirl> *seeks spark* 22:26 *burjns throuhg rope* 22:26 <+SquirrelGirl> *makes fire*' 22:26 *burns through rope* 22:26 DirtyBubble 457aac8a@gateway/web/freenode/ip.69.122.172.138 has quit timeout: 246 seconds 22:26 <+SquirrelGirl> *burns through rope* 22:26 <@jeffprObst> DIRTYBUBBLE 22:26 <@jeffprObst> STAYS ALIVE 22:26 HISS 22:26 HISS 22:26 HISS 22:26 HISS 22:26 <+Timebob> NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 22:26 <@jeffprObst> Squirrel, the tribe has spoken. 22:26 * jeffprObst snuffs torch 22:26 GO BACK TO THE KIDDIE CHANNEL, RODENT. 22:26 <+Wentworthless> Boooo 22:26 <@jeffprObst> Time for you to go. 22:26 <+Wentworthless> :( 22:26 <+Timebob> SQUIRREL! 22:26 <+igorkorotayev> bye squerrele 22:26 <+Timebob> COME BACK! 22:26 <+igorkorotayev> were you furrey 22:26 <+Timebob> I LOOOOOOOOOOVE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU! 22:26 <@jeffprObst> . 22:26 <@jeffprObst> Alright. 22:26 <@jeffprObst> -- NEXT DAY -- 22:26 Sarge| changed the topic of #OvivorVenezuela to: LA ESMARELDA: Sarge, Igor, Kayleigh, Connor, Wentworthless | MACHIQUES: Twinkle, DirtyBubble, Timebob 22:26 <@jeffprObst> Come on in, guys! 22:26 * Wentworthless walks in 22:26 <+igorkorotayev> ok 22:26 <+Wentworthless> :) 22:27 <@jeffprObst> Before we get to your next immunity challenge... 22:27 <+connor__> hi 22:27 <@jeffprObst> Drop your buffs! 22:27 <+KayleighKurt> Hey, Jeff! 22:27 <+Wentworthless> http://38.media.tumblr.com/4dafd02da93dcb861c442747efd1b0b5/tumblr_np8707MFma1t5fq79o5_250.gif 22:27 <+KayleighKurt> WOW! 22:27 <@jeffprObst> WE HAVE MERGED! 22:27 <+Wentworthless> !! 22:27 <+igorkorotayev> when i walk on bye gerls be lookin like theyre flye 22:27 <+KayleighKurt> #Twistostwist 22:27 <+connor__> oh gdi 22:27 * Wentworthless drops buff 22:27 <+Wentworthless> :D 22:27 <@jeffprObst> * throws red buffs at everyone * 22:27 <+KayleighKurt> So unexpected! :) 22:27 <+Timebob> Yes! 22:27 <+igorkorotayev> red like russia 22:27 <+Timebob> *grabs it* 22:27 <+igorkorotayev> ah ah ah 22:27 <@jeffprObst> Congratulations, you are the NEW... 22:27 <+Wentworthless> https://33.media.tumblr.com/b3b80ce378df5c42b07fae2eee9add66/tumblr_ndl7xqf8kz1sklh5yo1_500.gif 22:27 <@jeffprObst> Oh wait. 22:27 <@jeffprObst> We don't have a name! 22:27 <+igorkorotayev> it is flag called saratov 22:27 <+Wentworthless> Red, yay! 22:27 <+igorkorotayev> FUCK YES MAN 22:27 <@jeffprObst> You have 10 minutes to send me a name for the new tribe. That is, til 10:40. 22:27 <@jeffprObst> 37 * 22:27 <+igorkorotayev> is this chalenge 22:27 <@jeffprObst> (not this account) 22:27 <@jeffprObst> Starting now! 22:28 <+Wentworthless> who do wwe pm 22:28 <+Wentworthless> we* 22:28 mode/#OvivorVenezuela DirtyBubble| by jeffprObst 22:28 mode/#OvivorVenezuela cameramOn by jeffprObst 22:28 FireSpec ~FireSpec@adsl-98-87-57-180.bna.bellsouth.net has joined #OvivorVenezuela 22:28 Crying @Wentsworthless 22:29 <+DirtyBubble|> HISS 22:29 <+Wentworthless> https://41.media.tumblr.com/5ac83d34437468b61e05cc3d0a9d3f48/tumblr_nq92lveB771tm8xqgo1_1280.jpg 22:29 <+Wentworthless> @ FireSpec 22:29 <+DirtyBubble|> You have no fans, heathen! 22:29 <+DirtyBubble|> Dile que que coma tierra! 22:30 <+Wentworthless> https://31.media.tumblr.com/6aa3f9e0c49a14a1b4d817a81a48b5bc/tumblr_ndijqenM7b1sp9h5lo1_250.gif 22:30 <+Wentworthless> @ DirtyBubble 22:30 <+DirtyBubble|> *suds at Wentworthless* 22:30 <+DirtyBubble|> Heathen! 22:30 <+Wentworthless> https://38.media.tumblr.com/12166c6d3c7e8d57792e4e9bca787697/tumblr_inline_nid1f5HZnz1r6jf3f.gif 22:30 * Wentworthless walks away from DirtyBubble 22:31 <+DirtyBubble|> HISS 22:31 <+DirtyBubble|> IF YOU DO NOT STAND FOR SOMETHING, YOU FALL FOR EVERYTHING 22:31 <+DirtyBubble|> YOU SPINELESS PALE DEMON! 22:31 <+KayleighKurt> Bubbles don't have spines. :) 22:31 <+Wentworthless> Um have you seen my latest insta pics 22:31 <+Wentworthless> You can clearly see my spine 22:31 <+DirtyBubble|> Neither does Wentworthless! 22:31 <+Wentworthless> thank you 22:31 <+Wentworthless> goodbye 22:31 <@cameramOn> is anyone 22:31 <@cameramOn> on webchat 22:32 <+Wentworthless> yes 22:32 <+igorkorotayev> i am not 22:32 <+KayleighKurt> (I AM) 22:32 <@cameramOn> red pmo 22:32 <+connor__> ywa 22:32 <+DirtyBubble|> I am. 22:32 <+Wentworthless> https://instagram.com/p/48lKYksJnB/ 22:32 <+Wentworthless> selfie 22:32 <@cameramOn> ok 22:32 <+igorkorotayev> i am on twittere follow me @chipchiplovere 22:32 <@cameramOn> @ everyone saying i am 22:32 <@cameramOn> hang on